Slam
by Tempus Mori
Summary: When Robin becomes dangerously obsessed with Slade once again, he fails to notice how he's hurting those around him. Especially one particular red head... RSF, RaBB. Rated for attempted suicide.


I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this. I was just reading fics and became inspired. All I can tell you is its gunna be romance/angst and R/SF, Ra/BB. Everything that you already know from the summary. So hang in there, its gunna so somewhere. Eventually...

Disclaimer: I could claim to own Robin, but alas, it would not be true. So in order to keep my finances in place, I shall claim to own nothing. sigh cruel, cruel fate.

* * *

Slam! The wall crumbled behind his back with a sickening crunch of bones against concrete. He rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a heel right where his ribs had been. With a sweep of his leg, he managed to knock his assailant to the ground and scramble to his feet in order to continue his attack.

He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face up closer to his own. "Where is he?" He demanded. The other man quavered in fear, "I-I don't know man! I'm just following orders."

"I don't buy it! Where is he? Where's Slade?" Robin arched his fist back and punched forward when he found it stalled. He whirled around, anger flashing in his eyes. Starfire clutched his arm, emerald orbs worried and somewhat frightened.

"Friend Robin, I do not believe this man is lying to you." The man nodded hastily in agreement. Starfire glared at him, letting him know he was not helping his situation. Robin wrenched his arm out of Starfire's grip and stood, releasing his captive.

"Why did you attack me?" Robin questioned through clenched teeth, careful to keep his tone even and flat.

"Like I said. Orders."

"And who gave you these orders?" The man shrugged and Robin raised his fist again. He held up his hands in front of his face, "Ok ok, alright. I never get them in person. They get sent to me." Before Robin had a chance to ask from where, the man's eyes bugged and he grabbed at his throat, scrabbling to pull away invisible hands.

After a few seconds his eyes rolled into his head and he slumped over. "No!" Robin yelled, shaking the dead body. "Tell me! Tell me where!" Starfire stared at her friend in horror. "Robin! He is..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

Robin punched at the air in rage, intending to hit the wall behind the mans head. He was surprised when it made contact with flesh.

"Ugh!" A groan slipped out of the air. The two Titans stared at the empty space in wonder, and then Robin tried again. This time however, he did hit the wall, but not before his fist grazed something. Or someone.

Almost like a cloth veil slipping off of it, a figure stood where before there had been nothing. She wiped the back of her fist across her mouth, smearing away the last traces of blood. "Nice shot." She winked an amethyst eye before disappearing again.

Robin lunged, but found the space truly empty this time. _"Damnit!"_

The sound of claws clicking against the cement floor of the parking garage echoed all around, followed by a large green blur. It put both paws out in front, mimicking breaks, but to no avail. The mass slammed into the wall next to the body and slumped to the floor.

"Ugh...remind me to get my breaks checked." Beast Boy muttered caustically, rubbing his sore head. He was about to say more before he noticed the body next to him. "Ahhh!" He scrambled away backwards and stood, shivering. "Ew! What did I miss?" He asked, eyeing the pair warily.

Starfire let her jade eyes meet Beast Boys own. "Robin and I encountered a...I believe they are called, deceased apparitions?"

"A ghost?" Raven piped up, rounding the corner with Cyborg in tow. Both eyed the dead body, though Raven seemed more intrigued and Cyborg creeped out. "It wasn't a ghost, it was definitely real. I punched her."

"Her?" Beast Boy inquired,standing next to Cyborg and makingsure tokeep a good deal of distance between him and the body.

"Yes. I do believe it was a she." Starfire stared with everyone else. Though they all talked to one another, no one's eyes had moved.

"This is getting us no where. Let's go." Robin whirled on his heel and started up towards the surface.

"But Robin...what about...him?" Starfire asked his retreating back.

"Leave him." He said without stopping.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? It'll get more exciting, I swear. Who is our mystery girl? Ooooo! Wait and see! - 


End file.
